<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes on My Body by fantasticallyobscure, LairdDickfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411509">Eyes on My Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticallyobscure/pseuds/fantasticallyobscure'>fantasticallyobscure</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit'>LairdDickfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Tennant - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dickfruits, Dominance, F/M, Honestly this is all entirely fantasy, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Service Top, Sex, Submissive Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching, Wine, eggplants, thirsty thursday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticallyobscure/pseuds/fantasticallyobscure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to treat yourself, go to your favorite cafe, eat a nice meal, indulge in a bubble bath, and maybe spend some alone time with your favorite erotica...that is until you are rudely interrupted by your mobile. Turns out it is that handsome Scottish man you met at the cafe earlier that day, and he is just outside your window!? Let's have some voyeuristic fun.</p><p>A collaboration with @fantasticallyobscure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Tennant/You, Tennant/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every now and then, I like to practice a bit of self care. Nothing too lavish, just indulge in some of life’s little pleasures. I think it’s important for stress relief, and take a little “me time” to relax and recuperate. I went to one of my favorite cafes after work today, I made myself a delicious meal at home, and finally I soaked in a luxurious bubble bath. Afterwards, I dressed in one of my favorite silk nightgowns, lounged on my clean sheets, and escaped in one of my favorite eroticas.</p><p>In the story, the man approached his lover's bedchamber in the middle of the night. His affection for her grew from an ember to a burning flame during his stay at the manor they were visiting. He had to have her. Ravage her. Feel every part of her. My fingers traced down the silken threads of my nightgown, my body responded to the familiar touch. I found the lacey hem and drew the fabric to my navel. My fingers reached towards my sex as I read on about his lover's total surrender. How they hungered for one another. What it must be like to give up control? To give in to desire and lose yourself to the pleasures that make us human? My imagination conjured one erotic thought after another and I imagined myself in the lover's position when…</p><p>My phone rang.</p><p>"Goddammit." I said quite irritated, my lovely thoughts retreated back to where they came from. 'Unknown Caller' flashed across the screen and I was about to give them a piece of my mind. "Have you any idea what time it is? What on earth could you possibly want at 11 pm?"</p><p>There was a soft sound of amusement on the other end of the line.</p><p>“If it’s so terribly late, shouldn’t a young lady such as yourself be in bed?”</p><p>“That is absolutely none of your business! Who are you? How did you get this number?” Angry and embarrassed, I demanded answers from this stranger. A man? It sounded like a man, somehow familiar. I tried to pull my mind back from its previous arousal.</p><p>“Don’t you remember me? And there I thought we had such a...delicious connection in the cafe.”</p><p>The cafe. A sort of electric sensation thrilled through my body; there was only one man it could be. A vision of earlier that afternoon filled my mind: A collision with a tall stranger, the smell of his leather jacket and cologne mixed with coffee, the soft burr of his voice as large hands set me to rights. From across the room those dark eyes had remained on me throughout the afternoon, watching with something more intimate than curiosity. The weight of that gaze was heavy and just a bit thrilling, making me aware of my every move. The touch of my lips to the cup. The shift of my fingers on the pages of my book. All observed. There was a peculiar power in it and it was heady. I had waited for him to approach, to speak, even to smile, but he did nothing but watch. Several times I had thought of approaching him myself, even scribbled down my number on some paper, but I crumpled it and couldn’t work up the nerve. He watched even as I left, but I had put the thought from my mind.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>My breath, still straining from my earlier activities, caught, and his low voice chuckled in my ear.</p><p>“That’s it. Quite breathless for this time of night, aren’t we? Whatever might you have been up to?”</p><p>He was a man, just pushing. He couldn’t have possibly known, and yet that spark struck through me once more. I must have made some noise in response.</p><p>“Ohh you poor thing, did I interrupt? How..impolite of me.”</p><p>“I- I’m not alone!” I cried out, the fear and excitement warring within me. But he merely laughed again.</p><p>“Now that is a lie.”</p><p>“How do you- what do you want?” I tried to steady my voice, to sound stern.</p><p>“Well,” he said. “I was in the area.”</p><p>I gasped. It couldn’t be. </p><p>Trembling slightly, I went to the window and peeked through the half-closed blinds. Leaning against a streetlight, stood a dark figure, sharp features cast into shocks of shadow and light. He was wearing the same leather jacket, holding a phone to his ear.</p><p>“Hello there.”</p><p>For a moment I couldn’t breathe. I should have been horrified. Part of me was. The rest was feeling a thrill I had never felt before. Perhaps it was the residual arousal from my earlier activities but I opened the blinds a little further.</p><p>“Don’t be scared, beautiful. I’m not here to harm you.” His voice was low and gentle, though I couldn’t make out his expression. “I got your note you left. Well, it was crumpled up with your napkin but I still got it. Counting that as fate myself.”</p><p>“You were watching me.”</p><p>His eyes met mine. “How could I look away?”</p><p> </p><p>I felt the blush crawl across my face, my guard slowly crumbled away. “Why are you here?” I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair.</p><p>“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I had to have a closer look. You left the cafe and I wasn’t done with you just yet.” </p><p>I felt my heartbeat hasten, “You weren’t...done?” </p><p>“Yes, that’s why I’m here now.” I could hear his smile through the phone, “Tell me, what were you reading? Looked very...captivating.”</p><p>“It’s...nothing. Just an old book.” I said avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“You and I both know that isn’t true.” he tisked from the other end. </p><p>I hesitated for a moment before I told him the truth, “I-It’s an erotica. One of my favorites.”</p><p>“Why is it your favorite?” he asked.</p><p>I paused looking for the right choice of words. My thoughts of arousal returned to me. Perhaps I could have some fun with this stranger.</p><p>“The surrender.”</p><p>I watched him shift under the streetlamp, his shadowy figure straightened up and I felt his gaze pierce into me. I held my breath.</p><p>“I’m a very lucky man then.”</p><p>“Why’s that?" I asked.</p><p>He paused before responding, "I like the control."</p><p>I couldn't help but let out a little whimper. I clasped a hand over my mouth and I could hear his soft amusement on the other end of the line. I can't believe I just did that!</p><p>"Oh, you're going to be fun." He said darkly. </p><p>Going to be? Are we going to meet again? My mind flooded with dark fantasies of this stranger with the leather jacket. How could he have this sort of effect on me from just a phone call?</p><p>"Not tonight. We'll get to that at a later time. I'd like to get to know you first. Tell me your name, dear."</p><p>I could give him a fake name, but if he was determined enough to find my phone number, he could certainly find my real name through other sources. I decided not to risk it and gave my first name. He repeated it back to me, tasted the word, and took in all of its flavor. </p><p>"Well, I don't want to keep you from your reading. I'll be in touch soon." </p><p>I watched him take a few steps from the streetlight before I could stop myself, "Wait!" He stopped and turned toward me once more. His tall frame had cast a shadow across the blinds and onto the wall. For a moment he was there in my bedroom. Watching. As strange as the situation was, I didn't want him to leave. "You haven't told me your name."</p><p>"I'm David."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was it all a dream? Did last night really happen? I reached for my phone on the bedside table. I didn’t have any missed calls or texts, but my call history showed that I did talk to an Unknown Caller. So he was real. </p>
<p>I’ll be in touch soon.</p>
<p>His voice kept running through my head. It was calm and relaxed, but there was a danger there too. Like a hunter talking to his prey. Not to mention the fact that he was just standing there, perfectly calm, not even touching himself. Any normal person would say that the entire act was creepy, but he strangely wasn’t. </p>
<p>He was a complete stranger! What was I thinking? I found myself checking my phone more often than I usually do. What was it about him? How can I be so caught up in this stranger? I don’t even check my phone this much for men I’ve been dating. Let alone a stranger that turned up outside my bedroom window. A handsome one at that. </p>
<p>I had to have a closer look. </p>
<p>Flashbacks of last night haunted me throughout my day. It was hard to focus on my to-do list when he ran through my mind all day long. I had to remind myself to be patient.When would he be ‘in touch’? Tonight? Tomorrow? Next week? What if I am out and he contacts me, what would I do then? I glanced at my phone once more. Nothing. I took a deep breath, You are not disappointed. He could text you tomorrow. </p>
<p>I like the control.</p>
<p>I received a text later that afternoon and I swore that my heart skipped a beat. I tried reminding myself that it could be any number of people I knew, but curiosity ate at my core. I took a deep breath and finished tidying up, made myself dinner, and put on my show before checking my phone. </p>
<p>‘Unknown Caller’ had sent a text.</p>
<p>If you want to continue our little game, be at the window at 11pm. Wear something nice.</p>
<p>The time was 8pm, and it was the longest 3 hours of my life.</p>
<p>Around 10:45pm, I opened the blinds of my bedroom window. I opted for a sheer robe that I would usually save for more “special occasions”. It left very little to the imagination and the fabric felt sumptuous against my skin. I had a glass of wine earlier to help with my nerves. </p>
<p>I watched as he emerged from the shadows and into the light. His tall and dark frame silhouetted under the false orange glow. He leaned against the light post and tilted his head. He must have seen me watching him from behind the blinds as he raised his hand and waved at me. I immediately retreated and dropped the panel I was holding up. What am I doing? This was a bad idea. I’m not sure I can go through with this. My doubts crawled around my mind, and I considered stopping this whole act altogether. However, the curiosity overwhelmed me. As a matter of fact, I didn’t see any reason for stopping. What was the difference between a one night stand and him? Certainly this was safer. He doesn’t mean any harm. We are both attracted to one another. He hasn’t made any attempt to threaten me or break into my home. What exactly have I got to lose?</p>
<p>My phone interrupted my thoughts and I scrambled to reach it. ‘Unknown Caller’ flashed along the screen and I swiped to answer. “H-hello?” I said, my voice was a little shaky with nervousness.</p>
<p>“Hello darling. Feeling shy?” His voice was low and rasping, a note of amusement in it, and it sent a pulse through me. I struggled to answer.</p>
<p>“Come on little one, let me see you,” he said, gentle now, coaxing.</p>
<p>No one had ever called me something like that - no one had dared, independent and ‘no-nonsense’ as I am - but it thrilled me coming from him. I slowly raised the blinds and met his eyes, my heart racing.</p>
<p>“That’s it love. Perfect.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t moved but I could feel his gaze traveling over my body, barely concealed by my robe. I stood still, breathing sharply in anticipation, waiting.</p>
<p>“Mmm, now give us a little twirl - take your time.”<br/>I slowly turned in a circle, showing myself to him like an offering, hoping he would be pleased. As I came back to face him I saw a slight smile on his lips, delight tinged with something darker, hungrier.</p>
<p>“Exquisite,” his voice murmured in my ear. “You look delicious in that robe. Tell me, what does it feel like? Is it soft on your skin?”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, becoming more and more aware of my body, each pull and shift of the fabric upon my skin.</p>
<p>“It’s soft,” I whispered. “Light. It..shifts with me when I move, like it’s part of me.”</p>
<p>“Good girl, very good.” He made a soft guttural noise. “Do you know what that robe is to me? A rotten little tease. Getting to cling to your body but hiding it away from me. It’s enough to drive a man mad.”</p>
<p>I gasped, his voice, his words sending shivers through me. It made me bold.</p>
<p>“I could always...take it off?” </p>
<p>He responded with a predator’s grin. “Slowly,” he instructed. “Let me savour it.”</p>
<p>I felt a flush across my face, the prickle of sweat on my hairline, but my body was responding.</p>
<p>I untied the belt of the robe, threading it through my fingers before letting it drop. Slowly I nudged the fabric from my shoulders until it just covered my breasts. I looked up with a little smirk. His eyes had not left my body. He arched an eyebrow, daring me to keep teasing him. In response I turned my back, glancing over my shoulder as I let the robe drop further until it slid over my ass and pooled at my feet. His eyes flashed and I finally turned back to face him, letting him see all of me. </p>
<p>He seemed to straighten, his body pulled taught with desire. My fingers itched to bury themselves in the leather of his jacket, the dark fullness of his hair. I longed to smell the scent of him, to let him fill my lungs. Standing exposed to him gave me a heady thrill, a mix of power and vulnerability, as if I was daring him to make me surrender.</p>
<p>He growled in my ear. </p>
<p>“Tell me to stop and I will.” </p>
<p>I met his eyes, stood straight and spread my legs just a little.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to stop.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what you look like, standing there on display just for me? A vision. Men and women would beg for this, to see you like this, but it’s me you show yourself for. Because we may have only met but I know you little one, I see what you need.”</p>
<p>“And what is it I need?”</p>
<p>“To be owned.”</p>
<p>I gasped, a pulse thrumming through my body at his words. He kept going.</p>
<p>“To surrender. To give in to every filthy impulse. To give yourself over to someone who can dominate you properly, offer you every kind of pleasure.”</p>
<p>My legs trembled and between my legs my sex throbbed. How could this man, this stranger, know my intimate desires so well?</p>
<p>“Tell me little one, are you wet?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” I whispered. He chuckled darkly.</p>
<p>“Do you want to touch yourself?”</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah. Answer me.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, I want to touch myself.”</p>
<p>“Good girl. Well it seems we want the same thing. But patience is a virtue after all.” He held my gaze; I couldn’t look away. “Put the phone on speaker; you’re going to need both hands.” I obeyed. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself. All over. Every little spot that will give you sensation. But you’re not going to touch that sweet pussy yet. Not until I’ve told you exactly what I want to do to you.”</p>
<p>At that I couldn’t contain my moan, my hands reaching for my throat, my breasts, as I felt my wetness begin to drip.</p>
<p>“That’s it. Just think of my hands on you.” I began to trail my fingers across my throat, my arms, my stomach, and back to squeeze my tits, to roll my nipples as they began to peak and harden.</p>
<p>“Your hands are so small baby. If I were touching you, I could cover those sweet tits, bring them to my mouth and suck. Would you like my mouth on you? Kissing every inch of that gorgeous body. I want my lips on your skin, my tongue, my teeth. Would you like it if I bit you? Left marks you could press on and remember that you’re mine?”</p>
<p>My eyes fluttered closed and I keened.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>“So polite. I wonder what noises I could pull from you, what words I could make you say. Would you drip filth from those pretty lips as easily as you drip from the ones between your legs?”</p>
<p>I met his eyes once more.</p>
<p>“I want you,” I groaned out. He flashed his teeth in an almost-snarl.</p>
<p>“How do you want me?”</p>
<p>“I- I want you to fuck me.” I took a deep breath, hands still caressing my body. “I want you to use me.”</p>
<p>“Show me. Show me where you want me to fuck you.”</p>
<p>I moaned and slid my hands downwards, spreading my legs further and framing my aching cunt with my fingers.</p>
<p>“Don’t tease me pet,” he warned.</p>
<p>I bit my lip and spread my wet folds for his view, feeling just how sodden I had become. The thrill of it was electric, zipping through my nerves.</p>
<p>He gave a low moan.</p>
<p>“Just look at you, how wet you are for me. That little cunt knows it’s mine doesn’t it? And the things I would do...I’d spend hours, pet. Mapping you, torturing you with my fingers, my tongue. Maybe I’d make you come over and over until your body is like a rag doll in my hands. Or maybe I’d leave you wanting, on edge until you beg me for my cock. Do you feel empty pet?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” I gasped out.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m hard for you?”</p>
<p>“I- I hope so?” Just thinking of him standing out there hard and ready sent another pulse through me and I felt more wetness trickle down my thigh.</p>
<p>“Oh my sweet little slut, you have no idea. The sight of you, the sound of you - you’re perfect in your neediness. I would bury myself in your wet little hole and make you take it. But I’m a patient man and I do so love to play. I’ll have you in the end. And you will break for me.”</p>
<p>My knees gave out and I slid to the floor, all but dazed with pleasure and I hadn’t even touched myself properly. </p>
<p>“That’s it, that’s a girl. You’re fine, just kneel up and I can see you perfectly, could walk forward and have you almost at my lips.”</p>
<p>I raised up on my knees, pushing my hips up against nothing and throwing my head back, becoming wanton and desperate to break the barrier between us.</p>
<p>“Needy slut. Let me see that hungry little hole.”</p>
<p>I spread my knees as far apart as they would go. I reached towards my aching sex but stopped, whining, needing his permission.</p>
<p>“Oh you perfect fucking thing. I knew it. Go on then - show me what you want.”</p>
<p>It was awkward, uncomfortable, but I didn’t want comfortable - I wanted the hard floor under my knees, the twist in my spine, the desperation as I finally pumped two fingers into my sopping cunt. The sound of my wetness would have embarrassed me any other time but I was beyond that. I existed only for pleasure.</p>
<p>I cried out as I moved my other hand to my pulsing clit, circling and pinching gently as I fucked myself before the open window, before David standing hungry in the street.</p>
<p>“Harder. You can take another. You’ll need it if you want to take my cock.”</p>
<p>I did as I was told, moaning loudly and I slammed my hips down on my own hand, wishing desperately that it was him.</p>
<p>“Take it, take it all,” he growled. I glanced and saw him closer to the window, still as seemingly upright and put-together but for the crack in his voice and the feral hunger on his face. I tossed my head back and re-doubled my efforts. I was so close, winding higher and higher.</p>
<p>“When I get my hands on you - oh and I will - you will give me everything. I’m going to ruin you, pet. I’m not just going to fuck that gorgeous cunt of yours, I’m going to claim you.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Please, oh please - fuck me, claim me!”</p>
<p>“You filthy thing, so desperate for my cock you’ll kneel in front of an open window and fuck your own cunt. Look at the way you’re dripping down your wrist. Soon it’ll be my cock you’re drenching - I can’t wait to feel your hot little hole grip me and pull my cum from me, can’t wait to clean you up and taste us together, feed you a taste and watch your sweet lips suckle.”</p>
<p>His filthy words in that rasping burr had me right on the edge. I cried out, slamming my fingers into my G-spot and rubbing the hard, aching nub of my clit.</p>
<p>“I- I’m gonna!”</p>
<p>“Look at me!” I obeyed and met his eyes. “Don’t you fucking look away” He paused, glanced once at where my fingers were driving into me and then back to my eyes. His tongue flicked out to lick his lower lip. “Cum for me.”</p>
<p>I wailed as I fell over the edge, the waves of pleasure searing through me as I clenched and gushed over my hand. It seemed to last forever and I struggled to keep my eyes open and on his. As the pleasure settled to little shivers of aftershocks I slumped to the floor. Gradually I became aware of his voice murmuring softly. I shuffled forwards to the window, leaning against it and moving the phone clumsily back to my ear.</p>
<p>“Hello sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“Hello,” I croaked. He smiled, soft and boyish again.</p>
<p>“You were wonderful, pet, I’m so pleased with you.” I smiled, his words helping the floating fuzziness of my mind and body. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“...Good. Floaty.”</p>
<p>He moved closer until he was right at the window, tilting his head down at me.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Now you should have a bath and relax before you sleep sweetheart, let yourself come down. Can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>“Text me when you’re going to sleep, so I know you haven’t fallen asleep in the bath.”</p>
<p>I nodded again, my voice having given up. He smiled and blew a kiss towards the window. Something warm and wriggling took up residence in my chest.</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you tomorrow darling. Do as I said and get some rest. Good night.”</p>
<p>The line clicked off. He turned and drifted off into the shadows.</p>
<p>“Good night,” I whispered, and shakily got to my feet. I had a bath to run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched him through the peep-hole in the front door. He was standing there with his head tilted leaning against the street lamp. His eyes were fixed on my bedroom window. Waiting for me. I glanced over at the clock in the hallway, 11:05pm. I knew I was late. He started to frown, a hint of disappointment.</p><p>The entire day, I could not focus on anything, except for the events of last night. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his touch, take in his scent, feel the weight of him on me. The way he looked at me through the window with such...hunger. Not to mention the lust in his voice. I’ve never felt this desired. My mind raced with thoughts of him claiming me, taking ownership of me. If he could make me feel the things I do over the phone, God knows what he was capable of in person.</p><p>11:10pm now, and he still waited there, patiently, with all the time in the world. I felt nervous, like it was my first time all over again. I rested my forehead on the door and took a deep breath. I knew what I wanted to do, but was I brave enough to actually go through with it?</p><p>My hand shook as I reached for the door handle and slowly opened the front door all the way. He turned towards me and my heartbeat hastened. </p><p>“Come here, David.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows and sauntered over. He towered over me and I couldn’t resist the gaze of his dark eyes. “Good evening.”</p><p>“I was just-” I stammered.</p><p>He took a step closer, “Yes?”</p><p>“Well I was wondering if-” I trailed off.</p><p>He took another step closer, “What were you wondering, little one?”</p><p>“I wanted to-”</p><p>“What is it that you want exactly?” He was so close now. The scent of his leather jacket and cologne almost made me swoon on the spot if it weren’t for the doorway. I took in a deep breath of him.</p><p>“I want more than just watching.”</p><p>He was on me in an instant, shutting the door behind us as he pressed my body against it. His mouth was on mine, ravenous and wanting. I pulled the lapels of his leather jacket bringing him closer. He quickly shrugged it off revealing his dark shirt. I quickly pulled the shirt off of him, exposing his broad chest.</p><p>He grinned like a shark.</p><p>“Desperate thing.”</p><p>I moaned as he put those teeth to my neck. “As if you’re any different.” He bit down in rebuke.</p><p>“I’m...hungry.”</p><p>We scrambled our way through the hall, every now and then pausing to make out some more before we finally reached the bedroom. He pinned me to the door with my back facing him and I felt his hand comb through my hair and his breath was hot against my neck. I held my breath as his hands explored my arms, my shoulders, my back, finally my ass. He knew I was his. He knew everything was his.</p><p>I dared to reach for the doorknob, but he caught my hand before I could touch it. His lips pressed on the back of my palm, “I’ve thought about this every hour since I saw you. Every noise I want to draw from you.” He looked me in the eyes, unblinking. “Once I’m in there I’m going to take you apart, piece by piece.”</p><p>I held his gaze. “And put them back together?”</p><p>He softened. “Always.”</p><p>“Then I’m yours.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>He let go of my hand and I took a deep breath before opening the door. He turned me around to face him.</p><p>“Let’s have a proper look at you then,” he murmured, voice rasping with arousal. </p><p>His eyes studied me from head to toe. I had shown him my body before, but this was entirely different. He was so close to me, and this time I saw up close just how much he wanted me. He untied the robe and slowly let the fabric graze down my body. I stood there before him, vulnerable, in anticipation of what was to come next. Time stopped for a moment.</p><p>“Perfection.”</p><p>His hand wrapped around my waist and drew me close to him, his skin felt warm against mine. His lips met my shoulder, then my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. His hand caressed my breast and his thumb traced circles around my nipple, causing it to peak under his touch. A soft moan escaped my lips. His kisses became more passionate as he met my mouth once more. His tongue danced with mine as he led me to the bed. </p><p>“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”</p><p>I bit my lip, fighting a smile. “Fuck me?”</p><p>He tapped my ass lightly in response. “Cheeky.” He nosed along my cheekbones, his breath tickling my heated skin, sending shivers through me.</p><p>“I’m going to claim you, just as I promised. I’m going to taste every inch of your delicious body and give you such pleasure it’ll ruin you for anyone else. And I’m going to take my pleasure from you, because I know you want me to. Tell me you want me to.”</p><p>“I want you to.” No man had ever talked this much before ‘getting down to it’ and his words were driving me out of my mind. He looked me in the eyes once more.</p><p>“Are you going to be good for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” I whispered. It was all I wanted.</p><p>He smiled and kissed me, softly, chastely, before he laid me down and pressed his body against mine. The weight of him pinned my hips to the bed. He was everywhere. His hands explored my body, groping, caressing, and studying every part of me.</p><p>“Be still. Hands on the bed. Let go.”</p><p>I succumbed to his words, his touch, his kiss. I completely surrendered to him. His large hands held my wrists down and he traced his lips from my neck down to my breasts. His breath was hot against my skin. I felt goosebumps crawl across my body in anticipation. Fuckin' hell he knows how to tease.</p><p>“Keep your hands where they are.”</p><p>I obeyed as he moved to trace maddening circles over my breasts. I was breathing faster, pushing into his hands, when he abruptly squeezed and changed to pinching and rolling my nipples.</p><p>“These have been driving me mad, your perfect tits.”</p><p>He continued to stroke and massage, sucking my nipple into his mouth before biting down gently.</p><p>“Please!” I cried.</p><p>He laughed and licked a stripe up my sternum.</p><p>“Something you want, pet?”</p><p>“Touch m-me!”</p><p>“Oh but I am touching you. Is my touch not enough for a greedy little slut?”</p><p>I whimpered and tried to grind my aching sex against him but he held himself away and slapped my ass sharply.</p><p>“Naughty. You don’t take what you want, you ask, you beg, and then maybe I’ll give it to you. Now use your words.”</p><p>“I need you to touch me- my pussy.”</p><p>“Touch you how?”</p><p>My mind was fuzzy with arousal and frustration and I groaned.</p><p>“Make me come, I need to come.”</p><p>“Just as I thought, greedy little thing.” He bit once along the top of my breast. “I think you want more than that. Do you want me to rub your little clit? To slip my fingers inside you? No, I bet you want my mouth on you, licking up that mess you’ve made.”</p><p>I was shaking at the thought of those smirking lips on me, that clever tongue delving into me.</p><p>“That’s it. I know you want it, for me to taste every inch of that dripping little cunt of yours. All you have to do is tell me.”</p><p>“I want it, please.”</p><p>“Tell me you want my mouth on your cunt.”</p><p>“I- I want your mouth on my cunt,” I whispered, desperate. “Please, please, lick me.”</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>“Good girl. Keep your hands on the bed. You move them and I stop.”</p><p>He lowered himself between my thighs, placing kisses on my knees before his fingers traced down my thigh and towards my sex. He lingered there for a moment and massaged my vulva. I keened into his touch and pressed my hips forward, urging him for more. My clit ached for any form of friction. </p><p>He stopped the massage and pressed my hips back down to the bed.</p><p>“Patience, little slut. You’ll take what I give you.”</p><p>He continued once more, but this time staring at my cunt with half-lidded eyes. His lips parted as I grew increasingly wet for him. He lightly traced along my slit, granting my clit a few passing strokes. He made a mess of me, spreading my slick where he wanted. He took his time and bit his lip as he observed every involuntary reaction he pulled from me. </p><p>“God, aren’t you a sight. So hot and hungry, twitching at me.”</p><p>All at once, he inserted the finger that teased me so and placed his mouth on my sex. I gasped and found purchase in his hair as he licked circles around my clit. But just as suddenly, he stopped. I cried aloud.</p><p>“What did I tell you? Hands.”</p><p>I wound my fingers into the pillow, gripping to stop myself from touching him.</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>He lowered his head again and inserted another finger. The divine stretch forced my back to arch and I let out another soft moan. The greedy hums that emitted from him suggested that he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. </p><p>He continued to casually fuck me with his fingers and gently brush my clit with his tongue and lips for some time before I felt the hints of the pleasurable ache of my orgasm. My breaths grew heavier as he added more pressure with his tongue, coaxing me to go on. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure run through me as I lost myself in ecstasy. </p><p>David lowered himself from my clit to taste me. The stubble of his beard scratched my thighs as they pressed against him.</p><p>He stayed there for several moments, tasting me as I came down from my climax. He inserted his fingers once again and stretched me. Absolute bliss.</p><p>“You taste so fucking good, darlin.”</p><p>Once I had calmed down, he raised the two fingers covered in my slick and pressed against my lips. I eagerly licked and tasted my cum as he watched, biting his lip.</p><p>“You greedy little slut, sucking on your own cum. I knew you’d be filthy and perfect. That’s it baby, have a taste.”</p><p>I grasped his forearm and held him against me as I continued to suckle on his fingertips. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the moment when all of a sudden, I felt his mouth against my sex once more. Only this time, his tongue was lighter and gentler against my oversensitized clit. I whimpered against his fingers and my fingernails dug into his skin. He was going to do exactly what he promised, make me cum over and over again until I’m nothing but a ragdoll in his arms.</p><p>It did not take long to bring me to the edge once more. He softly caressed the hard nub of my clit with his tongue which felt like electricity. He switched his mouth with his fingers and placed kisses along my inner thigh. His scruff irritated me as he grazed my skin, but I welcomed the burn. As I stepped forward to take the leap, he bit into the flesh, and I cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the endorphins flowed through my body. His dexterous fingers penetrated me in that moment and stroked my G-spot. I couldn’t help but spasm against his fingers and surrender to euphoria once more.</p><p>He stood up and I gazed at him from his broad shoulders and his defined chest down to his svelte waist and to the erection that pressed against his pants. He began stroking his hardness against the dark denim and I couldn’t do anything, but stare at him with my mouth agape. He raised his head and stared down at me with dark eyes. He was stunning.</p><p>“You can touch.”</p><p>I scrambled to my knees before him and grasped at his belt buckle. I pulled and brought his hips closer. His skin was salty and hot against my tongue. I traced along his V-line and over an appendix scar taking in the taste. A soft, guttural noise emitted from him as he ran his fingers through my hair. </p><p>All of a sudden, he pushed me back down on the bed and I watched as he swiftly unclasped his belt buckle. He unzipped his pants and presented his length. He was much larger than I anticipated with a lovely vein running along the top. I licked my lips as I imagined my tongue teasing his tip. He gave himself a few passing strokes as he smirked down at me.</p><p>“Something you want, hmm?”</p><p>Suddenly, he was on me leaving kisses and nibbles across my skin. His hand caressed me from my side to my breast where he massaged, pinched, and sucked on my nipple. My fingers scratched down his back as he left small bites in my flesh, marking me as his.</p><p>He took his cock in one hand and pressed the tip to my sopping cunt. He teased my entrance, swiping up and down my slit. I tried to press into him, but he held my hips down with his free hand. </p><p>“Eager little pet. You want my cock that badly, do you? Want me to fill you up and use you like you were made to be used?”</p><p>“Please! Use me, please!”</p><p>All at once he slid into my core, he let out a gasp as he tilted his head back. He slid in and out of me slowly at first, taking pleasure in my cunt. I couldn’t help but take pride in the effect I had on him. The feeling was quite mutual though, he filled me up in his entirety, stretching me to my limit. I cried out at the sudden intrusion, which quickly turned into euphoric moans as he took me for his pleasure.</p><p>He started off nice and slow, working his way up to the hilt. He was taking in exactly how I felt around his cock. Every movement from the way I arched my back to how my hands gripped the sheets was his to relish. He was savoring me. </p><p>Gradually, he quickened the pace, pulling involuntary breaths and moans as he fucked me harder and deeper. He raised himself to his knees and brought my hips up with him as he took me. His fingertips dug into my hips  and left small bruises I would treasure later. He towered over me, a sheen of sweat covered his body and a few hairs clung to his forehead. Evidence of how hard he was working.</p><p>“You take it so fucking well. Look at you, you were made for this, for my cock. I should just keep you like this, wet and ready so I can just slide in when I feel like it. You’d love that, being my own personal whore.”</p><p>I let out a wanton sound in response to his dirty talk. His words sank into my flesh just as his teeth did moments before. I felt his hunger from the way he took me. Up until now, he was so, so patient. My pleasure was for his viewing and his only. And he knew it. He knew from the first night that my body was his to claim.</p><p>“Can you feel me, sweet? Can you feel my cock inside you, claiming you. I’m going to make you mine.”</p><p>All at once, he flipped me on my stomach and entered me once more. Fucking me so agonizingly slowly. His hands trailed from my shoulders, down the back of my arms, and then to my hands. He held my wrists on my lower back with one hand, preventing me from sitting up. I did not fight against him, but instead relaxed into his touch as his free hand rubbed and massaged along my back, mapping the muscles on my body. </p><p>I felt my back tremble as his light touch teased down my spine. I could hear his smile as he saw (and felt) the effect this had on me. My cunt responded with more wetness, driving his cock to search deeper into my core. </p><p>His fingertips were soon replaced by his lips and they grazed my flesh and he closed his eyes. His breath made me shiver, but the touch  was so light and delicate. He whispered sweet nothings as he placed soft kisses and licks along my back. I held my breath as he continued this worship. </p><p>We were like this for some time, before the need to touch him in return came over me and I attempted to wiggle my wrists free. He stopped and grasped even tighter with his large hand. He combed through my hair with his free hand and tugged so I had to turn to face him.</p><p>“You touch when I say you can touch. Now are you going to be a good pet?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” I gasped. </p><p>All at once he pulled, which forced me to arch my back as he thrusted into me faster and harder. He filled me up in his entirety and a masculine, primal force overtook him as he claimed me.</p><p>He let go of my wrists as he pulled me up. His arm held me close to him and his hard chest was hot against my back. I spread my knees further as he continued to take me. His hands searched for my breasts and pinched my nipples. I cried out in a mix of pain and ecstasy.</p><p>“See how much better it is when you give yourself over to me? You’re my perfect little hole, a hot, tight hole for me to fill.”</p><p>His hand then snaked its way down my stomach onto my sex. He coated his fingers with my slick as he began stroking alongside my clit in the same rhythm of his thrusts. The sensation was so overwhelming that I tilted my head back onto his shoulders, letting out a breathy moan as he left kisses and small nibbles on my neck while he whispered vulgar affirmations in my ear.</p><p>“I wish you could see how beautiful you look coming apart on my cock. I knew you’d be perfect. Soon, very soon I’m going to cum inside your sweet cunt. Oh, I’ve waited so long to cum in you. But I want to see you first. Want to feel you cum on my cock.”</p><p>His words awakened something in my core, and the familiar ache of another orgasm approaching made my heartbeat race and my breath hitch. David continued coaxing me on, increasing the rhythm in his fingers as he fucked me faster.</p><p>“That’s it, my perfect slut - cum for me.”</p><p>I gripped tightly around his arm with one hand and the other wrapped around his neck and combed through his hair as I cried out his name. He held me close and guided me through my orgasm. Endorphins flooded my body once more as I came around his cock. I spasmed and bucked my hips against him as he told me what a good girl I was. I keened into his touch and I felt a bead of sweat run down my breast. </p><p>He was not too far behind. The arm around my body brought me closer as he continued pumping into me. I felt his breath on my shoulder grow hot and hasten as he chased after his own climax. His free hand gripped down hard on my hip as he fucked against my sweet spot. Still riding the residual traces of my orgasm I let him have his way with my body. Absolute bliss washed over me as he cried out my name and came deep inside me.</p><p>“Beautiful, so beautiful,” he whispered against my skin.</p><p>To my surprise he was not at all finished with me. Now typically, once my partner for the evening came, that marked the end of the session. Which is why I was all the more surprised when he laid me down gently on my back, kissed my lips, and made his way down once more to my sex. This man was unreal. </p><p>I was so overestimated by this point that even his breath against my clit had me moaning. His mouth was on my sopping cunt, licking and teasing my clit with his tongue. His eyes were closed, relishing in the way we tasted together. He pressed two fingers into me as he hummed in gratification, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body. I didn't know I could cum again and so soon, but it didn't take long for me to start convulsing around his fingers. He inserted a third finger, making sure to lap up the juices that overflowed with his tongue. He pressed hard against my g-spot as he watched me become undone on his demand. Under his control. I could do nothing but surrender.</p><p>“That’s a girl. Let go, just once more.”</p><p>He curled up beside me  and pressed my body into his. His lips met my shoulder and he softly touched my arm with the back of his hand. </p><p>“Hello sweetheart.”</p><p>I turned to face him and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He was so still as he studied my face. </p><p>“You with me?”</p><p>I nodded shakily.</p><p>“Good. You’re good.”</p><p>He stroked my hair lazily and his breathing became more calm as we laid there in silence. Words didn’t seem necessary then as we drifted. Even though he had seen my naked body and knew what I looked like when I came, this was far more intimate. </p><p>Without saying a word, he got up, got dressed, and gave me one last kiss before he left. I was left yearning for more, and I shook myself from my stupor. I dressed myself in the robe I had previously worn and ran after him. I opened the door and searched for his tall, dark frame up and down the street but he was nowhere to be found. </p><p>His scent lingered in the air and I leaned against the back of the door thinking about what just happened. Doubt started to creep in my mind. Was he going to call? Would I see him again? This could just be a fond memory I'll look back on. One night and nothing more. </p><p>I sighed and made my way to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. When I turned on the lights, I noticed a paper note on the counter. I cautiously opened it and read:</p><p>"For the next time you'd like some company for coffee."</p><p>Followed by a phone number and "-David x"</p><p>I couldn't help but smile as I turned the lights back off and returned back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>